


【贱虫/监狱AU】Psycho.（犯人WWx狱医PP）

by Linzhen_rrfr



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prisoner（WW）and Doctor（PP）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzhen_rrfr/pseuds/Linzhen_rrfr
Summary: 「Peter从未想过，自己一念之差获得的工作机会就给他带来什么。爱情？好像不是，两个疯子之间又有什么爱情可言呢？不过好像，没有比这更恰当的词汇了。」狱医PPx犯人WW代入RR加菲有奇效盒子提及详细的性-爱描写雷点：奶油play  禁闭室 小巷 其他没有啥太雷的（全文25000+以上，祝愉快。





	【贱虫/监狱AU】Psycho.（犯人WWx狱医PP）

**Author's Note:**

> 终于有了AO3！！！  
> and这次不会翻车啦！  
> 孤寡老真散发出幸福的微笑。
> 
> 来自林真——一个从不弃坑但是拖更的黄色文学爱好者。

01  
监狱的铁栏门，纵使是白色水漆也挡不住金属骨子里锈驳的味道。比那味道更恶心恐怖的是一路而来穿橙色衣服的人的目光——犯人，重刑犯。那目光像是冬季好几天没开过荤的野狼，终于看到了雪兔的时候，眼里迸出的荧绿，把面前穿着白大褂的青年一层一层地剥开。Peter推一下眼镜，不自觉地低下头，在犯人的目光里，在两位和犯人没什么两样的狱警护送下，走进长廊深处。

“省省年轻人，”大胡子狱警将Peter随身带的药箱安顿好，“这才是刚开始。”Peter脸上的汗珠一颗颗的汇聚成流从脖颈流进衣服，他局促不安的缩坐在办公椅上——这将是他为期不一定多久的工作场所。

当初就不应该听学校的怂恿，非要来什么监狱实习！去他妈的工作经验，谁爱要谁要去！

可是Peter还是在这，面对着冷色调的房间，还有像是给死人停尸用的检查床。

“收拾好了就出来到宿舍去，犯人们不会乖乖过来让你登记。”大胡子抽抽脸上的皱纹。“所以…你们没有犯人名录什么的吗…”Peter绝不想再次出现在那群人面前，也许是心理作用，他也知道自己总会适应，但现在不行。“有，”大胡子抓了抓痒，“但我不想给你拿。”“F…Fine，准备好我会出去，Allen，请您组织一下那些人。”

“所以，我猜你们早都看见了，这是新来的狱医Dr.Parker。现在他要更新你们的健康档案，名字，处方药服用情况，告诉他，然后该干嘛干嘛去。”大胡子Allen站在监控室窗前，冲向宿舍里七歪八扭着站着的犯人，被粗劣苯板墙隔开的每个宿舍间口都站着有4、5个牢犯，满屋子的腐烂味道让Peter头晕。

“名字。”“操爆你屁股的Gerry。”“…”从第一个犯人开始，Peter就陷入了这样的境地，每个人都像发情的公狗，用视线和语言把他翻了一遍又一遍，白大褂穿梭在一堆橙衣里，鲜艳的很，那是人群视线的聚焦点。Peter想着能让Allen做点什么，可询问间隙，Peter望向监控室，看到的就只是观众一般看戏的Allen。Peter叹口气，继续佯装镇定，游走在似乎没有尽头的蛇形环路上。

如果目光有温度，Peter大概已经成了焦炭。此时此刻，那个男人的目光就像镇静人心的夏日冰茶，让Peter舒爽许多。男人不像其他犯人一样，眼里含漾着无法抹杀的淫荡直盯着他，只是普通地看着他，普通得像看自己的右手。

不怎么恶心。但跟他牛油果一样凹凸起伏的脸相比较，也能抗衡一阵。

“名字。”“Wade Wilson。”男人说话的时候，脸上的疤痕像3D画一样游动，让Peter眼花。“至少眼神还算正常。”Peter 在心里说道，褐色的眼睛，眼神是纯洁的。“病史或者是正在服用的处方药？”“Hey little boy，看我这副样子你觉得我能有什么要吃的药？偷偷告诉你一个秘密，”Wade眨弄连着烂皮的眼睑，放低声音，“我不会得病，我能自愈。”

怪不得，原来是个傻子。

02

“今天感觉怎么样？”不大的餐桌上，摆着前一天剩下的黄油蛋糕，Peter有一下无一下地戳着它，“还好吧。”Peter没有抬头，“至少在我的可接受范围内。”“我听说里面…我是指环境方面…不太好？”Aunt May抿抿嘴，眼里带着一丝担忧。“Well，就是男子监狱里都会有的那些，帮派啊，人种差异啊，再就是同性恋者，不过这些都跟我没什么关系，Aunt May。你不用担心这个，我只是去那，做好自己的工作，OK？”“好吧…不过你要答应我，如果真的出了什么事，一定得告诉我。”“放心。”

一想到今天犯人们猥琐的样子就恶心。

Peter趴在洗手台前，黑框的眼镜被随便的搭在水龙头上，镜子里的人看着自己，明明是一样的面容，Peter却觉得眼前的家伙是那么的陌生。“你是谁？”“你应该知道的。”“我…？”“是的我就是你。”“疯子。”  
Peter回过神的时候，正一拳砸在本就摇摇欲坠的镜子上，散落的玻璃碎片插进指头间隙的皮肤里，顺着水池摇出橙红。

“怎么了Pete？”Aunt May在屋外喊到。“没什么！”碎裂的镜子将影像分成了许多个，每一个都有自己的面孔，但每一个Peter都不认识。几乎是一瞬间，从某一小块玻璃碎片里，他看到了白天给他留下不那么好印象的Wade Wilson ，也许是这个名字，那张溃烂的脸，以及那双眼睛。Peter摇晃一下脑袋，试图将一切不利的想法和情绪排出去，他这么做了，某种意义上讲他也成功了。

 

“May 我们浴室的镜子该换了。”“Oh god发生了什么？”“不小心撞到了。”May紧张地望着沙发上熟练包扎伤口的 Peter，“你没有发觉吗，关于你的一些变化？”“什么？”“我是指…情绪上，或者是心理上，你总是莫名其妙表现的…很不像你自己。ummm…我是说，你有想过去看看心理医生吗？”“别担心，Aunt May，”Peter用没受伤的那只手拉住May，“我不需要那个，我知道自己在做什么。再说我自己就是医生，只是这个新工作让我不太适应，需要缓和两天。”“预先告诉你，我不那么买账。”Peter搂住May的肩，靠在沙发背上，疲惫地笑了笑：“我知道自己在做什么，Aunt May…我知道。”

Peter在闹钟响起之前10分钟睁开了眼睛，第一眼看到的是从窗帘透过的不那么友善的阳光，把屋子里的灰尘照的像是老旧电视泛的雪花。像往常一样起床洗漱，跟May吃早餐之后拥抱告别——这刚刚是他成为一名监狱医生的第二天。

 

“Bad day huh？”Allen打开衣物柜，对一边艰难脱着外套的Peter说道。“是啊，不小心撞到桌角。”“让我来帮你。”Allen肥厚的身躯就那么从后面包裹住了Peter，惊得后者一蹲从那宽大的臂弯里跑了出去，半条胳膊上还挂着那件蓝色外套，十分滑稽。

“嘿老兄…”Peter看着眼前一副棕色狗熊样的Allen，竟然笑出了声，“是我的错觉，还是Smallwood监狱从上到下从已经到犯人都是看到男人就走不动道的死基佬？”Peter拽住比他高半个头的男人的领子，“离我远点，不然我不确定自己会做出什么。”Peter拽下半挂着的外套，拨开挡在柜子前面没回过味来的Allen，拎起白大褂就走了出去。

“这是要干什么？”Peter刚刚进到办公室，就看见三四个工人在屋子里叮咣作响。“安装必要的录音和录像设备，联邦的那一套，你应该懂的。”Allen不知什么时候又从后面冒了出来。“这是你的工作职责Peter，犯人们不仅会找你进行医疗救助，还有可能来寻求心理咨询。你们的谈话内容需要被录下来。”“典狱长在哪里？我以为他会来给我安排这些。”Peter才经历了刚刚的事情，实在不想多看Allen一眼。“他在休假。我会给你安排。工人们完成了你就开工，雇你一个医生不是白给钱的。”

“Idiot.”Peter在心里骂。

一个上午，犯人们之间的冲突引起的小磕小碰，加上想要骚扰自己的情况，总共来了前后七八个人，没有一个让Peter省心的。直到……

“Knock knock？Dr.Parker？”办公室出现那张昨天出现在梦里的烂脸，依旧带着人畜无害的眼神。“你有什么事吗？Mr.wilson？”“你能记住我我真是太高兴了医生，”Wade来到桌子边上坐下，“有些东西一直困扰着我，我总是不由自主地感到痛苦。”“很多犯人在牢狱里都会有这种感觉，Wilson，你需要在这个过程中发掘更好更善良的自己。”“那是个笑话，请告诉我那是个笑话。您觉得我这副样子还能有什么可以发掘的善良之处？”

 

Peter不自觉地把右手拿到桌子上来，露在外面的食指不耐烦地敲击桌面。“看来某人昨天对自己不那么好呢。”Wade坐到桌子上，捡起Peter的右手端详，“砸了卧室的玻璃？或者是浴室的镜子？Dr.Parker…没有什么需要烦心的，那些人骚扰你纯粹是因为你漂亮的脸蛋和完美的翘屁股，那可没什么值得悲伤的。”“下去，Wade Wilson。我们的对话和这个屋子里发生的一切都会被录下来，我想你不会愿意在档案里留下什么不得体的东西。”

“哦，是吗？”Wade的左手捏着一个黑色的小物件——是刚刚工人来装的麦克风，现在被Wade捏碎了攥在手里。“你刚刚还说会有摄像设备是吗？”Wade跳下桌子，“对对我想起来了，这该死的监狱连厕所都是摄像头，估计没有监控的地方也就是禁闭室了，God ，baby boy，你不会想看到被关在那里的疯子们的样子的。”话间，粗略塞在墙角里的电线，已经被Wade挖出来扯断，摄像头上的红点失去亮光。“你想干什么？”Peter叹口气，望着眼前的犯人。

“我想干什么？”Wade发疯一样将Peter白大褂下的衬衫领子扯起来，“记得之前告诉你我的事吗，那些听起来像扯淡的话。“你能自愈。”“对…对…那个。我能自愈。我还会在脑子里听到别人的声音，其实不一定是别人，也许是我自己。你有过每天早晨醒来的时候看着镜子，却不认识里面的人是谁的时候吗？你只想往里面打上一两枪。”“Calm down，Wade。”“别指望我那么做。”Wade抓起一边摆着的手术刀，眨眼的速度，划上自己的手臂，几乎一瞬间，Peter从涌出的鲜血里看见了自己。

“等着看吧doctor，也许医学界会为之震惊。”Wade的伤口以肉眼可见的速度复原，断裂的神经触头以肉眼可见的速度找寻自己的另一半，首先是血管，接着是皮下组织，最后是脂肪和那不堪入目的疤痕皮肤。“这实在是，太不可思议了。”“这不应属于我，doctor。”“我会帮你，我发誓。不过我得把你关进禁闭室，对不起，Wilson。这太出格了，不管对你还是对我。”

“发生什么了？”Allen拿着警棍，挑眉看着地上的Wade——Peter让他躺在那不动。“这位犯人试图用我的手术刀自残，sir。我想你应该给他穿上约束衣关进禁闭室里观察两天。”

毕竟，禁闭室是整个监狱唯一没有监控的地方。

03  
“That's cruel，Dr.Parker.”Wade两手被套进束缚衣连通管道样的袖子里，“Can't touch myself tonight.”

“Allen？他犯了什么事？”Peter松了松被Wade拽紧的领带，靠着桌子问道。“你是说哥？只是吃了几个墨西哥卷饼没付钱！”被缠成木乃伊的Wade全然没了刚才狰狞的样子，疯子一样在Allen的钳制下扭动。“我会给他复查。”“那最好了，医生。”

Wade被狱警带走，看热闹的人群散去之后，Peter终于如释重负一般陷进椅子里。刚刚Wade的话在脑海一一遍又一遍的闪过：“我很痛苦。”“你有看到镜子里的自己却不知道那是谁的时候吗？”“别指望我能那么做。”

｛我觉得他和你很像呢。｝  
【他说的不就是你么。】  
｛嘿别那么胆小，Peter。我们陪着你。｝  
【或者说…你，陪着你。】

“SHUT！UP！”Peter锤向桌子，动静大得让外边的犯人一惊。

“Wade Wilson在哪里？我需要给他进行一个小测试。你知道的，心理学上的东西。”Peter的心跳得很快，怀里抱着不知道哪里来的记录板，上面随便插着几张表格——至少Peter自己管那东西叫做测试。“这边。”“谢谢你Sofia。”禁闭室门口看守的是一位女狱警，头发梳成个发髻盘在脖子上两寸的位置，很有女警官的风范。“听说你曾是位警探？那很了不起。”“不用套近乎，医生。”Peter只好住了嘴。

“你需要多久？”Sofia冷冷的眼神映在禁闭室半绿半白的墙漆下更加让人发冷，Peter不自主打了个寒战。“ummm，我不太清楚，完成了我自己会出来。请您不必在意。”“出事就呼救，我不像Allen那么爱管闲事。”女警官打开Wade门房的锁，甚至推了Peter一把，就将门锁上，回了禁闭室相比之下不那么瘆人的门口坐下玩起了bingo游戏。

“我知道你会来。”被缠得像个球的Wade坐在禁闭室仅有的一张铁皮床上，提着眼皮看向被推进门的Peter。“那是因为我说过我要来。”“A little help？”Wade冲身上无数尼龙搭扣中的一个努努嘴，这东西才困了他不到2个小时，他就觉得自己成了濒危动物一样。Peter走过去，居高临下地问道：“你现在是谁。”“Wade Wilson。如假包换。”

最后一个尼龙搭扣被扯下去的时候，满脸疤痕的男人几乎是小跑着奔向门边的铁质马桶的，那件束缚衣像只麻雀死尸一样被他扔在一边。“如果你不介意？”Peter没反应过来的时候，Wade已经把他不可描述的东西拿出来对准马桶一泻千里了。这家伙一脸爽样走回到铁皮床的时候，Peter正拿记录板挡着脸。

“所以要查什么？快点结束。哥好不容易有点私人空间想好好利用利用。”“呃…只是几个问题。你之前说你犯了什么事？”“白吃了几个卷饼，怎么这是你的治疗内容之一？”“不，Mr.Wilson，我只是想先了解你一下。这之前你的职业是？”“佣兵，给钱啥都干的那种。”男人焦烂的脸映在禁闭室蜡黄的灯光下有被磨皮过的效果，把他的脸部轮廓勾勒得很好看。Peter停止了发问，这引得Wade终于正眼看了他一眼：“What？”“我想继续之前的话题。如果你不会变成另外一个自己的话。”Peter推推眼镜，后撤了一些，铁皮床让他的腰不是很舒服。

“你这是在装蒜了，Petey，”这是这位前佣兵第一次叫Peter的名字，奇怪的昵称让他一颤，“你也有这病，我看得出来，两个人小人在你脑子里跟你掐架？或者是心里有个什么声音叫嚣？我知道那个，你就是不愿意承认罢了。如果你真的想跟我谈谈的话，最好放下你医生的架子。”

“既然这样，好吧。”Peter把白大褂脱掉扔在铁皮床头，“来跟我谈谈你的状况，病友。”

“我该说的都已经说完了，之前在你的办公室。该你说了。”“我？”Peter笑了，眼睛弯曲的弧度像是Wade记忆深处的下弦月，他举起右臂，“这是我所有的话。”

两个疯子，在短暂的保持自我的时间内，成功地交流了彼此都不那么浅的病况。

“你尝过疯子的味道吗？”Wade偏过头，冷不丁来了一句。“什么？”Wade揪住青年的领口，对准两片微微干裂的嘴唇覆了上去。“What the fuck？你有什么毛病！”Peter推开刚刚试图打开自己牙关的男人骂了一句，受惊的小马一样喘着气。

【你想要这个。】  
｛是因为我们没提醒你还是你真的忘了你对自己说的话？｝  
【“这太出格了，不管对你还是对我。”】  
｛别忘了禁闭室是唯一没有监控的地方。｝

愣了一会神，Peter抬头看向一脸玩味的男人：“你怎么处理脑子里的声音？”“我？”Wade惊异于刚刚被自己问过的男孩还能这么镇定地问出毫不相干的话来，“对我来说他们的确很烦人，但他们的建议，我欣然接受。”“为什么？”“那就是我，我不理解，但我相信，little boy。”

“Fine，我想我也应该听他们一回。”

04  
雇佣兵的嘴唇和他想象中的触感一样，刚刚的一啄根本没在Peter身上留下什么，这一次他深深感受到了它们。Peter微微干裂的嘴唇在那两片布满疤痕的唇上轻扫，没回过神来的Wade睁大眼睛看着像个过家家的孩子样亲吻自己的Peter，右手抚上他的后颈。后颈温热的触感叫Peter一惊，松开紧贴在佣兵脸上的嘴唇，下意识地后退。

“你管那叫吻吗，sweetheart？”Wade右手一移，把Peter整个撞到自己身上来。Peter双手不安分的挣扎着，被眼前的犯人一手抓住固定在床上。舌尖在Peter干燥的唇上轻轻舔吻，唾液在两人之间充当了润滑，Peter的唇部渐渐湿润，佣兵趁机撬开对方的双唇，毫不留情地挤了进去。狡猾的舌头肆意侵犯医生口腔里每一寸柔嫩的皮肤，右手从脖颈慢慢下移，拽出一丝不苟的衬衫，探进牛仔裤，隔着内裤揉弄。

“唔嗯……”双手动弹不得，突如其来的刺激让Peter溢出一声浅吟，他在佣兵怀里挣扎，可对方却把他箍得越来越紧。

“别在这时候告诉我你要退缩，甜心。”松开紧吮不放的舌头，Wade笑嘻嘻的加重了手上的力度，撩开内裤握住那个明显的勃起，指尖狠狠掠过顶端，引得怀里人不住的颤抖，就快射精。Peter脱力地靠在Wade肩上，对方左手已经探进自己的衬衫围绕胸前的两点打起了转。

“你是谁？”Peter嘴里吐出一股股热气，刺激得雇佣兵本就胀痛的胯下更加饱胀。“Wade Wilson。”对方不紧不慢地答道，气息微微不稳，手上的速度加快，肉茎分泌的淫液让动作变得舒畅许多。没几下，Peter就手脚发软的射了Wade一手，靠在他肩膀不住的喘息。

没等怀里的医生缓过来，Wade就着Peter的精液摸进了后穴，疼痛让Peter紧紧一蜷。“慢……慢点……”Wade没有回答，手指在原地打转戳刺，竭力打开这个隐秘的入口。“坐到哥身上来，医生。你坐在这我不好干你。”Wade拽下Peter的牛仔裤，让它跟那件白大褂做了伴。

“胆子倒是挺大，没想到是个小雏儿？”手指在里面不那么晦涩之后，Wade又挤进去了一根指头，粗糙的皮肤细致地刮擦内壁，弯曲的指节在里面不住地探索。

“哈啊……那里……再快一点……”跨坐在佣兵膝窝上的Peter忽然拔高身体，后穴一阵收缩，让Peter无论心理还是生理上都要求的更多。“放松点，医生。手指都夹的这么紧我不确定小Wade还能不能进去。”手指没有停止探索那个部位反而更加剧烈的抠挖青年的身体，直到从内到外都变得松软，一抽一吸地像是在等待更猛烈的东西进入。

“操我，Wade。”Peter紧紧咬着下唇，浅尝辄止的感觉让他渴望的更多。

“我会的，Babyboy。我会把你操的叫不出来。”

佣兵的老二自打刚刚解完手就没怎么收回去，加上刚刚这一番挑逗，更是硬的不成样子露在外面。龟头顶上被扩张的松软的穴口，Peter难以自抑的抽动了一下，“在监狱里待得这么饥渴了？不会没插进去就射出来吧？”Peter搂着佣兵的脖子，眼角挂着泪水，说的话却和刚刚像两个人一样。

“你是谁？”Wade笑了，重复刚刚Peter发胡涂说的话，胯下的东西却是借力塞进去了一半。“呜嗯…Peter……Parker…”

 

Peter挪动着胯骨，Wade的家伙太长了，顶的他有点痛，肠壁好像被刮过一样，他调整姿势，让自己不那么难受。小小的浮动让佣兵愉快地哼哼了两声。“别怕，宝贝。等下我会让你很爽。”Wade拉住Peter环在自己腰间的腿，猛的一下从铁皮床上站了起来。他的整个阴茎一丝不漏地全部进入了Peter的后穴，后者随之发出了似愉悦似痛苦的尖叫。

“不行……太深了……拿出来Wade…我承受不了这个……”佣兵凶狠的把他撞在铁门上，疯了般的撕咬Peter发红的双唇。他托起怀里的人，一下又一下的顶弄，让他随后又随着重力把自己的家伙吞得更深。“啊啊…Wade……不要…不……”Peter发出破碎的呻吟，声音打在隔音效果颇佳的禁闭室内墙上，他的耳际边是那个给犯人送餐的传送口，仿佛嘴里的淫声都能从这出去似的。

“他妈的你的屁股可真辣。”Wade不忘大力揉搓被撞得靡红的臀瓣——这又让Peter一阵呻吟。“还是说你其实很有经验，嗯？Doctor？”Wade的阴茎狠狠蹭过Peter内部最敏感隐秘的一点，前列腺的奇妙刺激让磨蹭在Wade腹部的肉茎抖动了两下，渗出几滴透明的液体，沿着棒身缓缓流到交合处，泛着一片水光。

“Doctor Parker？”门突然被敲响，Allen刺耳的声音让Peter从疯狂的交合中清醒了一半，“什么…什么事…Allen？”Wade并没有要停下的意思，反而又一次把他撞上墙壁。“别用那种声音，叫那个家伙。”Wade红了双眼，手臂把Peter的腿抬的更开，在他耳边低吼。肉棒几乎全部退出又全部进入，刺激得Peter大叫：“啊啊Wade……慢一点…Wade…”“对，就这样叫我的名字。我是谁？”“Wade…Wade…快点…再快一点……”Peter没有心力去管外面犹豫是否开锁的Allen，一会快一会慢的要求着，像个贪恋于这场疯狂结合的疯子，不断呼唤着给予自己甜蜜痛苦的家伙的名字。

“呜呜……要去了…再快……再快一点…”“没问题Babyboy，Allen老兄在门外都等急了。”Wade紧紧抱着Peter的屁股疯狂戳刺，猛操了十几下终于在极深处释放出一股股热液。Peter也承受不了这么剧烈的快感，软绵绵地挂在佣兵身上，前方的精液混着淫水，滴滴答答地滴在地上。

—

“是一场很愉快的检查，感谢你的配合，Wade Wilson。”重新穿上自己的衣服，还有那件白大褂，Peter抱着记录板，在Allen扭曲的表情中走出禁闭室，特意为Wade的束缚衣解开了几个尼龙扣——这让佣兵有足够的能力自己解开它。

“Peter Parker，”佣兵手上还沾着医生的液体，“不折不扣的疯子。”

05  
“所以你现在跟那个Wilson？”Allen的胡子奇怪地颤动着，Peter在他身边，难受的扭动着屁股——那个该死的雇佣兵把什么东西都留在那了。刚刚云雨过，苍白里带着红晕的脸在禁闭室走廊昏暗的灯光下有一种凌虐的美感。“什么？”Peter无力笑笑，问道。“别装傻，doc。”Allen别过头，向门口走去，再没有看他，也没有说话。

“你可以把他放出来，他没什么事了。”Peter回到办公室，对Allen说。

“我也许会的，doc。”

Allen走出去，背影给Peter一种不太好的预感。像是待烹的鱼躺在案板上，刚刚被淋了食盐腌渍入味，目光看着将操勺的厨师。很危险，至少Peter这么觉得。

桌上的纸张脆弱不堪，被Peter一个用力扯开一条口子，右手探进不久前才被系紧的裤腰，接着撩开内裤，手指覆上还略微疼痛的穴口，试图把里面黏糊糊的液体释放出来。“操！”Peter锤上桌子，不知名的感受忽然从他的脚底一直蔓延到心脏，并在大脑炸开一朵又一朵的烟花。——他痛恨自己还记得刚刚的一切：粗糙嘴唇的触感，被向上顶弄时的无力，还有Wade在耳边不住的低语。

Peter更不能接受的是，几乎每次他想清除这些东西开始工作的时候脑子里的声音就会很适时宜地提醒他。

【嘿你为什么要痛恨这些感觉？你明明很享受。】  
｛是啊，想想你不顾那个大胡子变态在外面时的浪叫。｝  
【承认吧，Peter，你喜欢禁闭室里的勾当。你让Allen把他放出来只是逃避。】

Peter闭上眼睛，或接受或否认脑海里的东西。现在这个境况只有一个人能给他些安慰，也只有一个地方能让他感到安心。办公室没有窗户，些微的阳光从排气扇的空隙里透过来，橙黄色的。Peter看看表，15:14。还有一个多小时下班，可他迫不及待的想回到那个地方。他再次闭上眼睛。

“你回来了？我做了罗宋汤，如果没吃的话，我再重新加热一下。”May捋一下额角微白的头发，冲刚进门的Peter说道。——他几乎哭出来了，仅是为了May眼里的光芒。“我很想你，Aunt May。”Peter连外套都没来得及脱，就坐在沙发里孩子样蜷在May旁边，她用一只胳膊揽住他，身材矮小的女士在此刻像是保护孩子的雌信天翁。“好孩子……我知道的……”

May永远不想知道Peter经历着什么样的苦楚，但Peter受到苦难时会去寻找的永远只有May Parker。

Peter第一次脑海里是安静的，不知道是他们刻意安静，还是真的与自己达成了一致。

“我想吃点您做的汤，May。如果可以的话。”  
“当然了我的宝贝。”

Peter第二天几乎是笑着出门的。他想好怎么处理一切了：包括Wade，Allen，May还有脑子里可恶的声音。只是事情不想他想的那么乐观。

“Suck it.”Peter刚安顿好背包换上白大褂，Allen就推门进来，跟他一起的还有他露在外面的小兄弟。“What？”Peter 几乎说不出话，不过从Allen通红的脸上他还是看出来一些不寻常，“你喝酒了？”这些狱警在值夜班的时候有时会小酌两口，可Allen的样子像是灌了半瓶子伏特加。“你不就是这样吗？任人玩的货色？从你第一天来斯莫伍德我就知道，Wade Wilson？那个重度烧伤的精神病？Come on，Peter.我会让你更舒服。”这些话不知道他憋了多久。

Allen的生殖器官就这么挂在外面，因为饱胀的缘故布满青筋。Peter懒得去想为什么他会兴奋到这个地步，他想的是，如果眼前的是Wade Wilson，他会毫不犹豫的把它含在嘴里，这跟他昨晚想出来的结果不大一致。他是对Wade有不太明朗的感情的——虽然他是在面对另一个男人的鸡巴时意识到了这一点。

“Allen我想你应该清醒一点。”Peter没反应过来的时候Allen已经更接近他了。“咔哒”——门锁弹开的声音。“Doctor？”——一个男人的声音，不属于Peter，也不属于Allen。接着从门缝探进来一个牛油果样的脑袋。

Allen看着Wade。  
Peter看着Wade。  
Wade看着Allen的鸡巴。

这样过了大概5秒，Wade首先打破了寂静。“Seriously？That thing？”Wade几乎是带着笑腔的。Allen不爽得抽抽胡子，“滚出去，犯人。”“ummm，Mr.Gordon，如果我没看错的话你好像是要侵犯这位Parker医生……虽然我是犯人，但我想我有必要尽一个正义的人的责任。”“出去，如果你不想被别人知道你之前的勾当的话。”“我听不懂您在说什么……”Wade往门里又进了一步，“不过我不确定您接下来做的事会不会被别人知道。”

Wade撤开的步子正好让门能漏出来，走廊里正对办公室的摄像头刚好能摄下Allen露个马赛克在外面的样子。“ummm，Allen？Wilson应该是来找我进行心理治疗的，如果可以我希望你回避一下。”Peter看着剑拔弩张的两人，紧张道。Wade几乎下一秒就能拽住Allen的领子，他自知理亏，瞟了一眼监控，吐了句“Fuck”，悻悻离开。他颇为后悔没带那根警用电棍。

_____  
“所以，有什么事吗犯人？”Peter惊魂未定的搓搓手，Wade收了刚刚嬉皮笑脸的样子，锁上门。“这位伟大的狱警先生连实施性侵之前都不知道要锁门吗？”Wade干笑两声，拨开桌子前面的客椅，双手杵在桌上，发出的声响让Peter颤了一下。Wade距离他大概只有十厘米的距离，他伏到Peter耳边，说话呼出的热气一股一股喷在Peter耳廓上：“一句话，只要你一句话，baby。你要他活着还是让他去见上帝。”

Peter没有说话，他心里想的是拽住眼前人的衣领然后给他一个正常一点的深吻。

【忘了你昨晚的思考了吗？】  
｛你甚至不知道他的来头，他还是个联邦监狱的囚犯。｝  
【冷静。就算你真的想和他双宿双飞，你都不知道他还要蹲几年。】  
｛那天在禁闭室是很好，不过，那只是one night thing。｝

“谢谢你，不过无所谓了犯人。”Peter站起身，打开门，示意Wade出去。Wade拧了一下眉毛，从桌上的糖罐里拿了颗棒棒糖，走时还不忘捏一下Peter的脸颊。  
_____  
“Weasel？记得我之前跟你说的那个家伙吗？对，Allen Gorden。去他妈的，这破监狱不会重听什么狗屁电话录音。不不别让Danny去，找个干活利索的。最好把这家伙老二崩了。你的酒吧还找不出来能干这事的？操你的……钱等我干完这个单子再说。”

06  
“别难过，宝贝，”Wade下半身几乎已经成了肉泥，气若游丝地抬头看着满眼泪水的Peter，“我有超棒的自愈能力，忘了吗？一会他们就会像壁虎的尾巴那样长出来……”Wade的声音越来越小。这次没有像他所说的那样，他的双腿没有一一复原，他的肠子也没有回到应在的地方去，他闭上眼睛，没有一个细胞回应Peter疯狂的哭喊。

“不！！”本在梦中的Peter满身汗水地坐起来，眼前不是Wade被人剁成肉酱的血腥场面，只有自己家的墙壁，一只家蛛匆忙逃离他的视线。

“只是梦而已。”Peter的心跳却一点都没降下来。  
_______

“再见，Aunt May！”Peter嘴里叼着一片吐司，像往常一样出了门。晴天，万里无云的蓝天让Peter感到有些不真实。从家到地下铁站的一段路程中，他始终惶惶不安。一辆救护车飞奔而去，不远处的十字路口是几乎报废的一辆面包车，还有一辆已经成了废铁的摩托，Peter觉得那摩托有点眼熟，揉揉眼睛还是钻进了地铁站。  
______  
“Dr.Parker，你听说Gordon警官的事了吗？”  
Grace是众多狱警里Peter最为敬重的一个，经常教授他一些和犯人相处的技巧，而她本人也很受犯人的爱戴，这对于一个四十多岁的女狱警来说是非常难得的。

“Gordon？ Allen Gorden？”中饭时间，Peter拿叉子的的手停下，嘴里还塞着半口鸡蛋沙拉。“是的，”Grace慢吞吞地说，“他今天早上来的时候被车撞了，现在躺在医院，典狱长已经过去了，据说他成了植物人。”Peter手里的叉子掉在地上，目瞪口呆。他忽然想起今早目睹的那场车祸。

“现场挺惨烈的，Allen骑着他那辆摩托，连头盔都没戴。”Grace接着描述。Peter突然间想起曾在监狱大门看到过那辆黑色的摩托车，一股不好的预感在他心里冉冉升起。

【一句话，只要你一句话，baby。你要他活着还是让他去见上帝。】Wade的话在他脑海响起。

Peter放下餐盘，径直穿过长廊走到犯人餐厅，推门而入。餐厅里嘈杂不堪，Peter的白大褂在一群橙色囚服的犯人里显眼的不得了，随即，进行午饭手劲比赛的、冲着电视机大喊大叫的、在一旁嚷嚷的几乎所有犯人都停下手里的活，目光转向，开始吹口哨或是欢呼。

这让Peter想起来几个星期之前他第一次上班给犯人们登记的时候。他揉揉太阳穴，终于看到了一个人在角落戳着青菜的Wade，没管犯人们的目光，他走向Wade，这又引来了一阵躁动。

“跟我出来。”Peter敲敲Wade面前的桌子。“我在吃饭呢，宝贝。有什么事我们一会可以到你的办公室说。”Wade权当他在开玩笑，笑了笑接着戳起青菜来。“出来，马上，我没在跟你闹着玩。”Wade看看Peter渐渐严肃的脸，放下叉子跟人出去。  
_____

“Allen的事是不是你干的？”Peter直入主题，睫毛微微颤动，目光却坚定地锁在比自己高了几乎一个头的犯人眼上。“什么？”Wade一副事不关己的样子，“你是说那个大胡子变态？我没把他怎么样啊，怎么？他出什么事了？”Peter深呼吸：“他出车祸了，现在在医院。”“哦。”Wade应了一句，转身要走。

【Weasel找的是谁？妈的一定是Nodd那家伙，他最喜欢玩阴的。不错，挺利索的。】  
｛行了，Peter就在你身后，赶紧想想怎么跟他解释吧。｝

“别走！”Peter拽住Wade的衣服，力气大得Wade吓了一跳，重新转过身来。长长的走廊只有他们两个，像是上世纪粗制滥造的恐怖片。“是不是，你干的。我只想要肯定或是否定。”Peter几乎要哭出来了。“我没时间跟你玩这个。”Wade手指捏捏Peter的耳垂，“我人在监狱，怎么可能开车撞一个政府人员……”

Wade在Peter耳边的手移到肩膀，嘴唇落在  
对方唇角，伸出舌尖舔了两下，“若要真撞什么东西，我比较愿意‘撞’的还是你，doc。”“What the fuck are you？？！”Peter一脸不可理喻地看着Wade，犹豫了一下，还是用力推开了他。此时无数种对Wade身份的猜想在Peter心里会聚成一个：这家伙一定是性工作者。

“听着Wade Wilson，我不管你是他妈什么来头。今后我的事，你少他妈管。”Peter的眼里满是厌烦，转身离去，留下Wade一个人愣在那里。

【他讨厌你。】  
｛不，别忘了之前。｝

“别说了！”Wade简直想找把枪崩了自己。

接下来的三天，Wade不是故意挡Peter路就是到他的办公室骚扰他，Peter却是爱答不理的。

“你别拦我。操！我都要难受疯了。”通话区的狱警用看智障的眼神看了Wade一眼。“怎么，你的监狱小情人给你颜色看了？”Weasel在电话一头说道，Wade甚至感觉他那边边说边笑，手里还捏一杯vodka。

“什么小情人！他现在不把我当仇人就不错了！”Wade鼓着脸，活像个小孩子，如果他脸上没有那些可怖的疤痕的话。“呵，这还是我认识的情场老手Wilson吗？出什么事了，老兄。”“还不是你找Nodd干的活！”“这你都看出来了！怎么样，利索吧。”“去你妈的，利索个屁！”

明明是自己捅的篓子，Wade却还是把气撒在了老友身上，又骂了几句F词，才终于气呼呼地放下电话。“哥今天必须跟这家伙解释清楚。”

______  
下班的时间，监狱的门被镶了层铁窗，黄昏的日光在地上照出一片网状。Peter在户外与门内的牢狱的结合点徘徊不止。“Doctor？”一个试探的声音在走廊拐角传来。“Wade？”Peter声音里有一丝的惊喜。“是我。”拐角里冒出来一个橙色的身影，Wade怯怯地出来，像个犯错的孩子。“我……”“Wade，对不起！”没等Wade话说完，Peter扔下公文包，径直冲到那个身影面前环抱住，“Allen的案子结果出来了，是他自己红灯超速。”“你是说……？”“跟你没有关系。”

这倒是Wade没想到的。他可不愿意承认没做过的错误，但也绝不愿意逮住对方的空子。“Peter…你先起来一下……”Wade推开一动不动的青年，Peter眼镜上了一层雾气：“对不起，我很想你。”

……Fuck it.管他妈的是不是Nodd干的？

07  
“今天感觉怎么样。”Peter愉快地靠在椅背上，挑眉看着眼前的犯人，嘴角还带着一抹似有非有的笑容。“Hey，所以你要跟我玩类似，医生与病人的角色扮演？”Wade站起身，隔着桌子挑起医生的下巴，形成一个美妙的弧度。Peter轻轻拨开Wade挑逗自己的手：“回答我的问题，犯人。”“好吧…好吧…”Wade重新坐回椅子里，“最近很好，呃……并不是说脑子里乱七八糟的声音消失了，他们最近趋于同步了。”

“哦，这很有趣，”Peter捡起桌上的记录板，把笔放在齿列中央，摩擦发出如骨头相碰的声音，“告诉我，还有什么其他的。”“知道吗？他们都在说着同一句话。”Wade笑了。“什么？”“‘操翻他，Wade。’他们说。”

这是犯人Wade与医生Peter完成那个深深的走廊拥吻之后的第十九天，“那绝对可以算上我们俩最佳接吻里的前三名了！”Wade这样描述那个吻。“我们还没有吻过那么多次，Wade。”Peter这么反驳他。自从上次Peter被那个大胡子混蛋性骚扰后，他就申请典狱长把他的办公室搬到了更加远离值班室的位置——离犯人们的工作区更近了。

他甚至可以透过房间角落的排气窗看到空地上焊接工件的Wade，汗水随着前佣兵的脖子一路滑到胸腹，还有，哦天啊，还有他摘掉防护罩后汗湿的脸庞、眯着的双眼——那让他欲火中烧。

在每周三周五例行的两小时交谈时间内，Peter和Wade经常会做一些不寻常的事情。这样的生活持续了三个月左右，他们几乎就是一对让人羡慕的情侣，只是，有那么一点点的不同。得益于他们两人的亲密接触，他们脑子里疯疯癫癫的声音真的有了好转，有时候甚至不会出现，并保持相当可观的时间。

“我想知道你究竟犯了什么事。你从没告诉过这个。”Peter拒绝了Wade笑吟吟而来的脸，他知道如果没有这个拒绝，一场酣畅淋漓的性事会吞噬掉他。“什么？”Wade听到这句话，迟疑地坐进椅子里面。“我想帮助你申请假释，Wade。没有相关的资料，我没法进行，还有你律师的电话，我想我也需要那个。你从来没有跟我谈过，但介于我们俩的关系，我真的想让你早些出去。”Peter跨坐在Wade的大腿上，捧住他的脸，眼里满是恳求。“我想更加了解你，Wade。”

“正如我所说的，Sweetheart，我只是吃了几个卷饼没有付钱，仅此而已。不用多久我就能出狱。”Wade搂住Peter的腰脸在他胸前蹭了蹭。“但……还有多久？”Wade没有说话。“我曾经是个雇佣兵，你知道的吧Petey。”Wade顿了顿，“我现在仍是。”Peter舔舔嘴唇，他不知道这个男人想表达些什么，Wade的表情很凝重，这些日子他从未见过Wade这样。

“Fuck……”Wade忽然拉开怀里试图安慰他的Peter，手杵着脖子面向墙壁，一副绝望的样子。“Wade？”“答应我，八月二十七号，无论如何，都不要来上班，听见了吗？”Wade忽然转过身按住Peter的肩膀，眼神前所未有的复杂。“你是说……明天？”

【这么快吗？】  
｛你还甚至没跟Petey亲热几天。｝  
【将近四个月呢，够久了，你最长的恋爱纪录？】  
“我只是舍不得他。”  
【我看你是真的陷进去了。】  
｛同意，天啊你这个疯子，｝  
“我想是的。”

“我不，除非你告诉我发生了什么。”Peter赌气地坐在桌子上。“我不能告诉你，baby。”Wade压上桌子，双手禁锢住Peter，“我只是想让你知道，无论发生了什么，我爱你。”Peter 被Wade突如其来的告白吓得不知所措，只能迷迷糊糊地回应Wade的吻。

他爱这种感觉，和所爱的人交换体液的过程，他们唇舌交缠，时不时发出咕咕哝哝的呻吟，直至Peter喘不过来气，脸红红地推开Wade，激烈地喘气，而Wade还在他脸上脖子上胡乱地亲吻，一边不停地重复“我爱你”。

———————  
Peter有种不好的预感，这在他早上醒来的时候就有了，Aunt May没有像往常一样大叫着让他下楼吃早饭，闹铃也没有准时响起，现在是十一点钟，他昨天回来的时候太累了，都怪Wade！他一定是没听到闹钟响。快速地套上牛仔裤，胡乱洗把脸，Peter冲下楼，想跟May打个招呼然后马上去上班，可楼下还有一位陌生的男人，May正招待他喝茶。

见Peter下楼，May一脸的不快：“What……happened？”Peter一头雾水。“你打算什么时候告诉我关于你男朋友的事情？”May一字一顿地说，“还有，你究竟又惹上了什么麻烦？”“什么？？”Peter把目光转向那位陌生的男人：“你是……？”“我叫Weasel，是Wade的朋友，他特意叮嘱我要看好你，不能离开家半步。”“他在哪？”Peter竭力压制心中的郁结，平静地问。“对不起……我不能告诉你……”

Weasel还没能来得及解释，电视里的一切就已经给Peter交代了个明白。“据前方记者报道，坐落在纽约西南部的Smallwood联邦监狱被武装分子炸毁，犯人全部逃跑，狱中工作人员无一幸免，在现场发现了疑犯留下的照片与卷宗。该狱系涉嫌勾结黑市进行人体交易，案件正进一步调查中。”

“Wade干的？”Peter呆坐在沙发上，Weasel点了点头。

Peter接受了警方的调查，谎称当天自己生病卧床在家，并表示对整个事件并不知情，警方主动提出给予Peter保护的建议，被Peter拒绝了。

那之后，Wade再也没有出现过。Peter赚够了工作经验，在一家私人诊所做心理医生。在监狱工作的那段时间，还有他火辣的情人，就像是一场梦，很快就被埋没在青年的记忆里。

一个月后的某一天，Peter下班已经是深夜，皇后区寂静得很，自家门口的小巷也有一种莫名的阴森恐怖，他紧紧大衣。那个红黑的身影快速行过，吓了他一跳，对方显然也是吓到了，僵硬得退回来，直直站在Peter前方。“What do you want？”Peter颤抖着说道，戴着红黑的面罩，看不清表情。“Babyboy？”面罩下面发出闷闷的声音。

世界上只有一个人会这么叫他。

08  
“不……”Peter瞪大眼睛，没等看清来人究竟是谁，立刻调转身体迈开长步。“Babyboy！”Wade愣了两秒反应过来，立即追上去。“Peter！是我，Wade Wilson！”整天坐办公室的医生当然怎么也跑不过一个出入火海的雇佣兵，Peter冷不防被人从后面抱住，险些没把自己呛到。

Wade没时间去管跑掉的任务对象，只是死死圈住眼前的人没放手。“你不应该对我说‘不’的，Peter，”Wade将人翻过来，摘掉面罩，语气像刚刚吃了苦瓜一样委屈，“我一直在找你，盒子们也是，他们叽叽喳喳的，总是问我Peter去哪了，Peter去哪了，我告诉他们我也不知道，可他们还是问我……”

Peter定定看着Wade在黑夜之中格外幽深的眼睛，几乎要哭出来了。

【承认吧，你想他。】  
｛或者说，你爱他。｝

开始下雨了。Peter开始觉得眼前的一切并不真切，包括他第一次遇见Wade，似乎一直是自己的直觉指导这一切，脑海里的声音告诉他这么做，他就真的这么做了。

“幻听的造成可能是由于身体某部疾病，如听觉中枢障碍或精神病。我建议你到精神科做一个详细的检查。”

Wade抱的很紧，压得他几乎喘不过来气。不知道从什么时候开始，循着那些声音生活变成了逃避的方式，从遇见Wade到跟他在禁闭室里的疯事，再到后来在监狱里的恋爱，好像主导这一切的都不是自己，好不容易那些声音都消失了，现在他们又回来了，还一遍遍告诉自己他有多么想念眼前的男人。

【行了，现在你想要的是什么？】  
｛这次我们不烦你，你自己来主导。｝

Peter晃了晃脑袋，重新对上对方的视线，比他高了不止半个头的男人的眼神就像初贞的男孩一样干净，死死盯着自己，仿佛Peter的全世界就只剩下这双眼睛。

“是……是……他们说的对……”Peter把头埋在Wade充满血腥味的制服上，“我很想你……我很想你……”Wade身上的温暖透过血水和雨水直冲向Peter，让他直软了身子。“Hey……”Wade捧起Peter沾满雨水和泪水的脸，“记得我第一次见你跟你说的话吗？我有超棒的自愈因子……不过，这里的伤痛可没办法愈合。”Wade拾起Peter的手，把它放在心口的位置，接着Peter仰起头，Wade的脸凑过来给了他一个久违的吻。

“Wade……”Peter咬住Wade的下唇，咕咕哝哝地说，“我想……”“在这？”Wade笑了，像久未见面的恋人那样适度捏了捏他的侧腰。

Wade也只是嘴上说说他，细雨落在Peter裸露出来的腰上，Wade已经蹲下拉开了他的裤链。“好久不见。”Wade将Peter暴露在空气中的性器含在嘴里，突如其来的刺激让Peter倒抽了一口冷气。

“唔……Wade……”Peter抱住Wade的头，熟悉的触感好像回到了三个月前，Wade躲在办公桌下捉弄他的那次。Wade的频率开始变得越来越快，上面的Peter呼吸也渐渐变得紊乱，“停下！我不想就这么……”Wade眨眨眼，将Peter勃起完全的肉茎吐了出来。“怎么了？”Peter没有说话，只是眼含泪水地吻住Wade，小舌在佣兵的口腔里毫无章法的搅动，像是不甘示弱的年轻幼鹿偏偏要展示自己的强势。

“我想吸你。”Peter摸上Wade早已经硬的不行的裆部，咬咬下唇，嘴里不无情欲地说道。他当然不是在征求意见，只是通知，因为他已经跟Wade胯上的腰带做起了斗争。“这东西……哈……可真不如拘束服好解……”制服上的奇怪构造让医生有点受不了了，他毫无章法地扣弄着腰带扣，急的冒出了一层汗。“Wade……”Peter泪眯眯地看着他，看到对方笑嘻嘻的脸之后都有了打他的心，“帮帮我……我想要……”

看到情人这幅样子，Wade纵使是有十八般武艺也忍不住了，他简直就想直接塞进他欲求不满的小屁股里。粗暴地解开腰带，Peter也迫不及待地跪在冰冷的柏油马路上，粗胀的阴茎直直戳在脸上，Peter几乎是迫不及待的张开嘴纳进了它。

“慢点，宝贝。”Wade表面波澜不惊，其实内心的声音都告诉他着同样的事，“别太着急，会伤到自己。”Peter抬眼看着他，嘴里却一刻不停的吞吐着Wade的肉棒，落下的雨滴滴在他脸上，借着夜色的朦胧让他有了凌虐的美感。

“操……”Peter冷不丁深深含进Wade的整根阴茎，喉部反射性地蠕动绞着Wade的龟头，这一定不好受，Wade 想。他拽着Peter的头发想让他吐出来，但Peter一点这样做的意思都没有，反而更加卖力地为Wade口交，甚至用上手撸动起没被照顾到的茎身。

Peter又痴迷般为他做了几次深喉才被人拉起来翻到背面，背包被Wade粗暴扯下跟自己的枪弹放在一起，接着Peter被Wade使了力气推在墙上，屁股高高翘起，臀尖早已经染上了粉红色。

“你就这么想要我？”Wade使坏地拍拍Peter的臀瓣，色情的揉捏让Peter发出爽快的呻吟。“嗯……我想要你……”Peter的眼镜被Wade撇在一边，被雨水沾湿的睫毛结在一起，“插进来，操我……”

Wade的瞳孔因这话又缩小了几分，不过他可没像个毛头小子一样，无论如何他也不会让自己的爱人受伤。所以等到他异于常人温度的舌头一点点挤进似乎已经自己分泌出黏液的后庭时，Peter还是无法抑制地高声浪叫起来。

“够了……”Wade的三根手指已经能随意进出，似有似无的戳刺到Wade早已摸得清清楚楚的敏感点，Wade压过去，一手与撑扶着墙壁的Peter的手交扣，一手掰过Peter的下巴同他接吻，又将医生的嘴唇吻得一片嫣红。Wade没让Peter费心再次催促，就着顶端分泌出的黏液将肉棒一寸寸地钉进了他思念了好久的屁股里。

“嗯……Wade……”“我在这。”Wade小心地凑过去，Peter因为重心不稳紧紧扶着墙壁，腰部塌陷下去，勾勒出迷人的弧线，Wade顺着脊骨摸过去，直到凑在爱人耳边。“让我看看你的眼睛。”

像他刚刚到Smallwood监狱的时候，在那群饿狼般的犯人之间看到的那泓清泉一样，在皇后区不知名的小巷里，他扶着墙壁，又接着折射在雨中的路灯暗色的光看见了Wade的眼睛，这让他安心。

“我甚至愿意把他们送给你，Babyboy……”Wade舔舐Peter的耳垂，慢慢摆胯，每一次都进到肠道深处，还没完全松软下来的肠壁被破开，让身下的人险些失了平衡。

“我才不要你的眼睛。”  
“我要你。”

Peter含住Wade一直抚弄他唇瓣的手指，着迷般将自己的屁股送到让他心心念念的肉棒上。“快点……”Peter一手抓过Wade的手，塞进早就被揉得杂乱的衬衫里，将被舔的湿润的手指覆在自己的乳头，手指的主人也会意地揉弄起小巧的突起。Wade抹了把脸，雨下得又大了些，他用了一秒钟时间思考Peter会不会着凉，又用了一秒把爱人操弄得发出了绵长的呻吟。

“好舒服……嗯……Wade再深点……”雨水顺着Peter的臀丘一路滑进交合处，连同两人的体液一起泛着水光。“你是谁？”Wade握住Peter的硬挺，指甲在顶端的小孔不断逗弄，“别……太刺激了……”Peter腿打了晃，敏感点被戳刺的快感顺着尾椎直冲大脑，让他昏了头。

“你是谁？”Wade固执的又问了一遍，将自己送到最深的地方，死死抵着前列腺的位置小幅度的划着圈，让Peter又是一阵毫无逻辑的乱喊。“唔……Peter，Parker……”得到自己满意的答案，Wade按住医生挺翘的屁股，肆意揉捏搓弄，同时更深更快的将自己送到Peter的身体里，Peter甚至发不出来声音，只得瞪大眼睛急促的喘息，然后咬住下唇，一声不吭地射精，直到高潮过后才放开声音。

“Wade……Wade……”Peter含住自己的食指，眼圈红红的，回头寻找爱人的亲吻。Wade骂了句，Peter的甬道还因为高潮的余韵不断收缩，Wad 凹凸不平的肌肤跟痉挛的肠壁摩擦，让Peter又是一阵呻吟。两人保持着结合的姿势交换了一个甜兮兮的吻，谁都不愿意松开，这一刻对于他们来说难得的很。

雨越来越大了。

【这样下去Petey会感冒的。】  
｛你不想要你的babyboy病恹恹的对吧？｝

Wade眨眨眼，从Peter身体里退出来，引得眼前头发都被打湿的男孩红了眼。“你又要就这么一声不吭的离开？”Peter拽住他，用几近质问的口气问道，声音里甚至还带着些哭腔。“不……”这次轮到Wade着急了，“我不会离开你，再也不会放开你了，Petey。”Wade将Peter深深拥进怀里，甚至忘了自己的那玩意还一丝不挂的在外面。

Peter抚摸着Wade有些发抖的后背：“那……你为什么不接着操我……？你还没射。”Wade听了这话几乎就想把Peter压在地上，但盒子们再次帮了他。“Petey，你愿意跟我……”Wade也会有说不出来话的时候。“愿意！”出乎意料的，Peter想也没想就答应了。“……跟我回家。”“愿意！当然愿意！”Peter快要开心死了，他现在迫不及待的想要再多了解Wade Wilson一些。  
09  
Peter被一路抱着，即使他再三强调自己走路完全没有问题，Wade还是固执地抱起了他，弹药包和Peter的背包被他背在身后，他的胸前则挂着另外一件珍宝。很显然地，Peter已被开拓的尽致的躯体并不满足于刚刚的浅尝，他把头埋在Wade的肩颈窝，嘟嘟囔囔地说着些什么。

雨一直没有下的更大，淅淅沥沥地打在小巷的沥青路上，扬起的小水花沾湿了Wade的战术靴。他们在这漫长的夜里走着，仿佛这条小巷是通往永恒的捷径。他们说着些有的没的的话，比如皇后区哪家三明治最好吃或者是加拿大哪家墨西哥餐厅做的卷饼最美味，不过他们谈的更多的则是各自脑海里那两个莫名其妙的声音。

“我听你的话，现在学会了听从他们。有的时候他们说的真的挺对的。”Peter趴在Wade肩上，微小的声音刚好能传进Wade耳朵里，“他们会说一些我根本意识不到的东西，比如我知道，我很想你，但是他们告诉我，我比我想象的还要想你。”Wade笑了，他轻轻拍了拍Peter的后背。“是吗……”Wade慢慢走着，让疲累不堪的Peter待得舒服些，“我头一次背离他们。”

Peter撑起身子，眨着一双鹿眼看着他，由于眼镜被Wade塞在包里，他得离得很近才能看清Wade的脸。“为什么？”“他们蠢透了！”Wade 忽然提高了声调，“他们告诉我不要找你。他们告诉我，你是个文质彬彬的医生，而我只是个满手是血的雇佣兵，你不会想要我，更不会真的爱我，他们告诉我，不要去找你………”“停下……停下Wade！”Peter皱着眉，为Wade的失控感到不满，“你知道的，我有多想你。”“是的，我知道……我知道。”Wade将稍稍滑下去些的医生往上抬了抬，“所以我没有听他们的。我得见你一面，哪怕你根本不知道我在看你，我要找到你，我必须得这么做……”

｛是啊，瞧你的决定，给你带来了什么。｝  
【毁掉Peter Parker先生的一生？】

“是的……对不起……”Wade忽然说。“对不起？对不起什么？”“我毁了你的生活，但我甚至一毫米都不想离开你，我真的不知道怎么办。”Wade沮丧地把头放在Peter的肩上，脑子里的声音跟雨水声和Peter的声音混在一起，他的头痛得要爆掉了。“别这么说，Wade，如果你真的觉得你毁掉了我的生活，或者说，你不想跟我在一起，那你现在就放下我。”Wade停下，似乎做了很大的努力才下了决定。他的手慢慢下移，将在几毫秒之后就要脱力的时候，Peter忽然喊出了声：“你要是现在敢把我放下，你就死定了Wade Wilson！”

Wade楞楞地看着他，但他还完好地抱着他。雇佣兵似乎有点没回过味来，看上Petet给了他两种选择，其实他根本没得选。

“你脑子里那两个傻帽又在说什么呢。”Peter看着Wade出神的样子，舔舔嘴唇问道，“是不是又在说那些你不爱听的话。”“不……他们什么都没说。”Wade抱紧了Peter。“我不管那个，”Peter 微笑，“别管他们说什么，疯子先生。别听他们的，你得看着我，听我的就好。”Wade抬头，目光直对上Peter。

“我告诉你现在要好好的抱住我，带我回去，我们好好的打一炮再接着我们再次成为恋人，在接下来的你活着的日子里你都他妈别想甩开我。”Peter的尾音带着颤抖，但在这颤抖背后的语气好像他的眼神那样清澈而坚定。

Wade又愣住了，他望进那双眼睛，它们治好了他身上愈合或者没愈合的疤。他再次吻上Peter，啧啧的水声在夜里显得格外清晰。“我们回家。”

10  
“我还以为你是那种家里乱成猪窝的独居男人。”随着钥匙“咔哒”一声转开残破的门，不大的公寓内，一切设置都入了Peter的眼，房间被收拾得井井有条，他蹬掉鞋子，四下打量了一下确定了卧室的位置。Wade按住他要搂住自己脖子的手，像哄小孩一样把他带到卫生间。“你得洗个澡，男孩。”Wade 进屋把水温调至应该正好合适的温度，不带一丝情欲地脱下了Peter的衬衫，“你淋过雨，洗个热水澡，小心别感冒了，我去弄点吃的给咱俩。”

“我不饿……”头发被雨淋的湿漉漉的，Peter试图再一次缠上Wade的脖子，不过就这时从他的腹部传来了“咕噜”一声。他很累了，晚饭都还没吃就被折腾到这份上，也只是嘴硬。Wade揉揉Peter 的脸蛋：“洗好了就到卧室里找件干净衣服换，希望你会喜欢炸面卷饼！”Peter 撅着嘴进去洗手间——他压根不知道chimichanga是个什么玩意。

热水沿着Peter的脖颈一路流下，划过每一寸皮肤，他又把温度调得高些，微热的液体刺激着神经末梢，嘴角微微扬起一丝好看的弧度。隔着浴室门，他听到Wade在厨房叮叮当当的声响，心中涌起一丝欣慰。

｛你现在过得不错嘛。｝  
【是啊。有人照顾，还知道给你做饭。】  
“呵……”Peter仰躺在浴缸里，时不时荡起的水波将他的身体托起来，“那是我爱的人，你们又出来凑什么热闹。”

窒息的感觉让Peter跟声音们分离开来，他这才发现，水已经没了鼻子。Peter打着晃，热水让他的骨头发软，整个人慵慵懒懒的。

“嘿。”Peter在厨房门边站了好一会，Wade鼓鼓捣捣的背影看得他一阵心动，高大的男人只穿了一条内裤，做起饭来却也是有条不紊，偶尔粗心掉了搅拌器或是脱手掉了汤匙，也平添了几分可爱。“洗好了？“Wade转过来，看见懒倦倚在门边的Peter穿着他的白色T恤，宽大的衣服刚好盖住挺翘的臀部。他走过去揽住Peter的腰，Peter笑着咬住近在咫尺的嘴唇，手顺势攀上Wade的背。

“哦吼……看我们的坏男孩，还光着屁股呢！”Wade不安分的手掀开T恤下摆，捏上富有肉感的臀部，这才发现对方连内裤都没穿一条。“你的太大了……”Peter脸红着低下头，“我的又不能穿……Wade！烤箱里什么东西好像烧焦了……！”“操！！”

只是稍稍过些火候，Wade把烤的微焦的鸡肉夹在加了双倍辣酱的饼里，龇牙咧嘴的端着发烫的盘子，Peter则拎着两瓶啤酒，笑眯眯地看着他。

“怎么样？”两人餐食已进了大半，Wade回头看向吃的开心的Peter，“哥的秘制，我还从来没给别人做过，宝贝你是头一份。好吃吗？求你…求你说它好吃求你了！”Wade撒娇的时候脸皱成一团，滑稽的样子让Peter笑出声来：“好吃……当然好吃，我第一次吃到这么好吃的卷饼。”Wade笑了，乐呵呵地收起盘子，起身放进洗碗机。“冰箱里有喷射奶油，当饭后甜点吧。”“别当我是小孩子！”Peter还是起身去拿了。

“Wade？”Peter拿着罐装奶油，光着腿站在沙发边上，“这扇门里是什么？”门上用粗糙的字体写着“Wade‘s secret”还用粉色的荧光笔画着一个简陋的Kitty猫。“那个吗……”Wade湿着手在内裤上抹了几下，挠了挠头，“你要是愿意看的话也不是不行……”

Wade打开门上的小锁，Peter拿着奶油；好奇地探进头，刚探进去就愣住了神。书架，桌子，各式的器材和书籍，跟许久以前两人在监狱的时候，Peter的医室一模一样。

“这都是……你布置的？”Peter把奶油放在桌上，随手拾起桌上的一支钢笔，他记得曾经Wade在那间屋子里把一支同样款式的钢笔塞进自己的后穴直顶着自己的敏感点戳弄。“当然了……”Wade坐在扶手椅上，“我太想你了，我记下了每一样那间屋里的陈设，想你想到不行的时候我就坐在这，闭上眼睛，好像你就在我旁边。”“别说了……”Peter咬着嘴唇跨坐在Wade腿上，“别说了……Wade。”

11  
他们在同样的灯光里交换一个吻，丝状的口水沿着两人下颌滴下来，唇舌交缠的声音在这间屋子里被无限放大，入了Peter的耳朵，让他不自禁地推开Wade。“你还是这样，babyboy，”Wade的内裤里已经鼓起了一包，“总是先撩起火来又却总是第一个害羞。”

Peter眨眨眼睛，小鹿斑比似的睫毛在Wade的鼻尖扫了两下。“嗯……”他若有所思地按上Wade的裆部像小孩玩弄刚到手的玩具那样捏起来又放下。Wade被Peter若生疏的举动撩拨得深了笑容，够到桌上的奶油不由分说的将喷嘴挤到Peter唇间，突如其来的异物呛得Peter咳了两下，喷溅出来的奶油粘在Peter脸上身上，加上他被吻红的耳朵，尽是能让Wade不由分说疼爱他的景色。

Wade扣住Peter的脖颈，直接吻上Peter还充斥着淡奶油的嘴唇，口腔内的奶油被二人纠缠的舌头混到Wade口中一部分，化在嘴里淫靡地沾在二人下巴上。Peter喘着粗气，将食指塞进Wade还盛着奶油都口腔搅弄，自己却是蘸着对方嘴里的液体将手指塞进后穴。Wade瞪大眼睛看着他，他的宝贝下身没有一件遮蔽用的衣物，半勃的性器害羞地露在外面，而他的宝贝本人，正用两根手指操着自己。

“Waaade………”Petwr哭丧着脸，手指近乎粗暴地在后穴中进出，Wade每次让他爽得都要哭出来，他却总是找不到自己的位置，他要急坏了。“再进去点，对，你做的很好，医生。”Wade靠在Peter肩膀上，引导男孩的手指一点点找到那处命门，甚至使坏按着Peter得手指压了下去。“嗯啊啊啊………”Peter仰起脖子，生理泪水顺着脸颊滑下，Wade钻进Peter的T恤衫，用舌苔包裹住可爱的小点，手上还不断引导Peter自己抚慰自己，隔着衣服，他听见Peter一声比一声高的呻吟。

“唔……别舔那里……”Peter掀起衣服，“快点……操进来……”Peter的哑声带着哭腔，他死命想要揭下Wade的内裤，可那东西就好像粘了胶水，纹丝不动。“你得耐心点，别着急呀宝贝。”Wade安抚Peter的腰侧，笑眯眯地看着急不可耐的小医生。

“唔……”Peter似乎得了些要领，至少他总算让那根东西出来了，他忽闪着眼睛，却只看见了Wade  
不紧不慢的表情。“想要得自己拿，老Wade今天干活做饭很累了，小Petey不该给他点奖励吗？”Peter近乎愤恨地看了他一眼，还是抬起身扶着Wade地肩膀坐了下去。

“嘶嗯……”那点奶油终究是没起多大作用，Wade抚摸着Peter发胀的穴口，那个小小的地方已经被自己的家伙撑满了。“有点干啊。”意识到Wade要做什么，Peter急忙收进了胳膊搂住他，“不……不想要那个……”“不用这个你会受伤的babyboy，先忍一忍好吗？”Wade没等Peter回答，就将奶油罐的喷嘴挤进了看似已经容不下更多东西的小洞，过多的奶油粘在Peter的屁股上，以及Wade的大腿上。

“可以了吗……”Peter紧张地搂着他，因为一波接一波的欲望身子一抖一抖的。“我说了呀蜜糖，你想要的话要自己拿。”Wade其实也硬的不行，更何况Peter的甬道就好像温柔乡，他再不动一动就要疯了。

Peter扁扁嘴，默纳了Wade使坏伸进衬衫的手，任由带着薄茧的手玩弄自己的乳头，而他自己，也开始生涩地运动起自己的身体。“你想怎么来就怎么来，甜心。”“嗯……好舒服……Wade的……好舒服啊啊………”Peter的腿呈M型挂在Wade身上，多亏了医生优秀的柔韧度，这个姿势让他俩都很舒服。

Peter不断加快自己的运动频率，带轮的扶手椅被撞得左摇右晃，使得二人的结合又多了一丝不可控。“啊嗯……顶到了……”Peter一瞬间软了下来，快感一下子在他的中枢神经传到身体各处，甚至让他每一块肌肉都脱了力，只有喉咙还能发出绵长的低吟。“我没力气了Wade……帮帮我…？”

男孩眼圈发红，还在因为下体隐约的快感不住扭着腰试图从肠道的蠕动获得一丁点的快慰，但已经食髓知味的躯体对这点快乐却没见一点开心，反而更加饥渴地分泌出粘稠的前液。Wade等这一刻等了好久了，他捏住Peter的侧腰，把人直接按在办公桌上，冰凉的桌板让医生颤抖了一下，不过温度很快被两人高涨的情欲升至沸点，Wade把Peter两条腿架在自己肩上，双手掐着腿根恶狠狠地将自己往Peter身体里送去。

衬衫被Wade拉到胸部以上的位置，完全暴露出来的胸肉让Wade不由自主的揉捏舔舐，身下的人会在这时发出一声又一声绵长的叫唤，不知是被操得痛快还是被揉得痛快。

“……唔……要到了……”Peter的手不由自主地抚上自己的阴茎，那个小家伙在猛烈的撞击下一颤一颤的，“……我想射……帮帮我Wade……”Wade的目光对上Peter闪着泪光的眼睛，他的睫毛被泪水凝结在一起，像极了泉洞边结晶的盐石。

刚刚帮助他得到些快慰的手忽然被Wade拉至脑后，罪魁祸首的另一只手却堵住了Peter性器顶端的小孔。在高潮边缘的医生呜咽一声，前方没能得到任何释放，Peter忽然感觉到体内一股热流，当他意识到那是什么的时候，那些滚烫的液体已经顺着Wade的动作喷溅出来，肠道无上的快感让他像条缺氧的鱼一样只会大口吸气，从尾椎传到大脑的快感让他整个人软了身子。

“宝贝，你都被我操到喷水了。”Wade不要命的伸出手指摩挲二人的结合处，Peter体内分泌的淫液粘在他手上，被他一丝不苟的尽数舔净，接着他吻上脱力的家伙，还好Peter还有精力动动舌头。

【还不够？】  
｛他妈的我们都知道你是个什么玩意。｝  
盒子们吵死了。

【你跟他的性爱还没结束。】  
｛我们都知道，你对这点根本不满足。你要他的全部。｝  
声音们也吵死了。

不过Wade和Peter都心知肚明，上帝创造今夜的目的可不是让他们两个搂搂抱抱之后就睡觉，上帝给人们创造感情欲望，给人们创造阴茎和高潮，他们要用今夜做该做的事情。

“其实，我还有个小秘密。”Peter回神，那根东西还插在他的屁股里，他甚至能感觉到它上面狰狞的青筋。“是什么？”“把眼睛闭上。”Peter很听话，随后他就感觉道自己被人抱起来，忽然失去支撑的身体不自主地颤抖，双腿紧紧缠住对方精壮的腰身，Wade也知趣地托住Peter的屁股。

这个姿势好像有点熟悉。

Peter感觉到自己的后背紧紧贴着一个又冷又粗糙的东西，他听见铁制品碰到一起的声音，他感觉Wade把他抵在一面墙壁样的物上，失去视觉，后穴的感觉被放大，一阵又一阵的酥痒从肠道深处涌出来，转化为带着哭腔的喊声从Peter嘴里出来：“操我…！求你……好痒唔嗯……”

“睁开眼睛。”Peter眼前雾蒙蒙的，过了两三秒钟，终于又重新对焦，他看到了一个熟悉的环境——禁闭室。冰冷的墙壁和铁门，以及铁质丹马桶和一件拘束服，“还记得这吗，蜜糖。”Peter没回答他，他当然知道，Wade精心布置过，连墙上的纹路都和禁闭室的一模一样，这是他们第一次的地方，眼前操着自己的家伙当时射了自己一屁股。

“对了，他妈的Allen，那个老变态当时还在外面听我们做爱来着。”Wade语气带着十足的戏谑，他在为一个已经被撞成植物人的家伙吃醋。“别想那个，Wade。”Peter小幅度地耸动着身体，“现在操我的是你。”Peter用鼻子轻轻的蹭着Wade的肩膀，像他每一次在Wade感到痛苦的时候安慰他那样。“没有人能听你的叫声，除了我！”Wade的无名火在Peter发出一串低微的声音时爆发，他发了狠地将Peter向上抛起又落下，强烈的刺激让Peter喊出声来：“停下！你弄痛我了Wade！”

Wade却没有丝毫要停下来的意思，他眼圈发红，大手狠狠揉捏Peter的臀部，似乎完全没听到Peter因疼痛捏出来的嚎叫。Peter一声一声打在墙壁上，似乎真的从门缝又传入“Allen”耳中。肠道被粗胀的性器贯穿，本就窄小的通道因为毫无章法的撞击像被撕裂一样疼痛。Peter死命的喊叫，从这份过于粗暴的疼爱中获取了不一样的快感。

“慢点……不哈啊……快……快点……”他不知道该让Wade快还是慢，也不知道自己究竟是疼还是爽，双腿死死缠住Wade的腰，Peter像一条失水的鱼，只能任由Wade摆布，可当他真的对上了Wade的眼神，他忽然有了答案：他的爱人有着世界上最纯粹的眼神，可眼前这个双眼发红的男人，不是那个在医室里把他温柔抱在怀里抚摸的家伙。

“停下！”Peter一口咬上Wade的肩膀，他自己却是被Wade由刺痛带来的抽搐直接送到了高潮。Peter大张着嘴呼吸，鼻子里只有进的气，结合处也被情到浓时分泌出来的淫液打得一片湿黏。他趴在Wade的肩头喘息，所幸Wade已经回过神停止了运动，他定定的看着Peter，溃烂的眼角忽然渗出泪水：“对不起……对不起宝贝……”

Wade死死抱住Peter，还保留着下体塞在他后穴的状态，脸上却哭得像个孩子。“嘿……”Peter一面吻去Wade的泪水，一面轻轻拍着他的背安抚他，“你知道，我刚刚有多爽吗？”Peter扯出一个疲惫的笑容，“所以没关系，你知道我有多爱你这样。不过，稍微轻点好吗？”

对待自己，Peter用克制来掩盖声音们对自己的影响，但遇到Wade之后，他选择慢慢接受它们，然后用安抚来救赎Wade，他知道，疯子们的爱情就像升入天空的香烟，热烈深沉地交织在一起，它们从未消失。

12  
Peter从不是个贪心的人，无论是钱还是爱还是什么别的东西，但重新遇到Wade之后，他觉得自己变贪心了，Wade的抚摸也好，Wade的操干也好，他总是想要更多，然后更加不知耻地起伏在他身上。

这不对。  
他知道这不对。

可他们都疯了，他们不知道方向，在这场不知道缘由和终点的爱情里。

“你知道怎么做。”Peter眯着眼睛，没了眼镜他看不太清，他把身体向后挪了挪，从轮廓不难看出Wade曾经的模样。“有没有人告诉过你，你真的很英俊？”Wade瞪大眼睛，再三确认自己的宝贝是不是被操糊涂了，自己长得明明像是个烂牛油果似的屁股蛋。“是真的。”Peter笑了，笑得Wade心尖打颤。

“你怎么……嗯唔……又变大了…”似乎是刚刚的对话让小Wade来了兴致。Peter艰难地扭了扭身体，双脚始终不落地的感觉让他有点不知所措。“我们别在这里了行吗？”Peter低声哀求，“去卧室，我们还从没在床上做过。”Wade知道，他是怕自己再失控。

Peter被放在床上，那地方并不如他预料的那样是块硬硬的板子，它甚至不像一个雇佣兵该有的东西，放干了的棕榈树皮制的床垫，以及柔软好闻的天鹅绒被褥，Peter竟有些不忍玷染了这些，他想让Wade抱着他，就在这床上睡到天亮，或许晨时再给他一个早安吻。可Wade显然不这么想。

Peter服服帖帖的趴下，当Wade的指头揉开穴口溢出的清液的时候，他就知道自己受不住了。“进来……”“什么？”Wade总爱这么逗他，手指轻车熟路的绕着敏感点打转，把Peter直撩拨得乱扭腰身。“操进来！”Peter翻身，双腿缠住Wade精壮的腰，“把你的……塞进来！”Wade吮吸Peter的颈侧，脱掉半穿不穿的T恤衫，搓弄Peter早已胀成深红色的乳头。自己全身光裸地被Wade抱住的认知让Peter兴奋不已，就算是在医室里，也从没有过这种时刻。

就在Peter沉浸在这样的认知里时，Wade一个挺身，那根狰狞的性器直挺挺地进入了Peter的穴道，突如其来的异物感让Peter叫喊出声，来不及咽下的口水沿着嘴角流下来，Wade一面凶狠地挺动腰身，一面伏在他耳边轻声问：“有哪里不舒服吗Petey？”Peter觉得他就是故意的，他吻上Wade的侧颈，两手抓伤了Wade的背，原本缠绕在他腰间的双腿也大大分开，在Wade肋骨侧面磨蹭。“没有……嗯啊啊……好棒嗯……”

是个让人满意的回答，Wade全然不在意自己会被情浓的Peter咬下一块去，他的龟头恶狠狠地冲撞Peter肠道内壁的软肉，身下的人则在一声比一声高的呻吟里哑了嗓子。

“……要……要到了……唔嗯……再快……”Peter瞳孔涣散，按着Wade的头贴向自己，发疯似的哀求Wade，“射进来……想要……Wade的精液……”Wade也在发泄的边缘，他发狂似的舔吻Peter的嘴唇，抚弄他身前翘起的阴茎，然后在一下比一下凶狠的撞击之中将自己的精华尽数喷射进Peter因叠加起来的高潮虚软蠕动的肠道里。

“还好吗？”Wade含住Peter的耳垂，这才发现Peter已经疲倦地闭上了眼睛，不知是因为受不住高潮晕过去还是身体过载睡过去。

“那么晚安啦，宝贝男孩。”Wade微笑着在Peter额上落下一个吻。

13  
Peter醒的时候还以为自己在做梦。

像他所想的那样，Wade紧紧的抱着他，破烂的眼皮一颤一颤的——他在看着Peter，好像看着一件什么珍宝似的。“早上好。”Peter笑，头埋在Wade胸口蹭了蹭，天鹅绒被子的味道和他想的一样：有一股Wade身上特有的肥皂和辣酱混在一起的气味。

这简直是美好生活的最美好开始。

Peter眨眨眼睛，被褥上还存留着星星点点的痕迹，还有自己的身上，一个又一个的红痕好像在宣告前一晚上两人有多么疯狂。“我有点生气。”Wade看着说着这样的话的Peter，瞪大了眼睛，平日不停歇的嘴此刻什么都说不出来。“我在你身上怎么一点痕迹都没留下？”Peter清楚的记得自己在Wade背上的抓痕和脖子上的吻痕。“他们自己愈合了吧，也许。”Wade吻了Peter的额头，“这一点倒是不怎么让人高兴是吗？说到高兴，吃早饭会让人高兴。”

“能帮我把吐司取出来吗，蜜糖？”Wade正忙活着处理沸腾的牛奶。Peter走路有些艰难，即便Wade昨晚在他晕过去之后帮他清理后又上了药，他的屁股还是有点疼。“草莓酱吗？”“当然。”

他们打开电视，Peter坐在Wade身上享受早饭，可惜早间新闻里播报的是一条让人扫兴的新闻：“SmallWood监狱袭击事件嫌疑犯身着红黑色紧身制服，与此前几次袭击事件疑为同一人，现发布通缉令。”“那是你？”Peter不安道。“Yeah！”Wade近乎雀跃地拽过茶几抽屉里的拍立得，将电视上的画面照下来，“这好像是我的第八十一个,要知道在中国这可有奇特的寓意。”

Wade摇晃着照片让上面的墨水干透走到电视边上，Peter好奇的跟过去，看见了厚厚的一摞类似的通缉令照片。“从没被抓到过，”Wade笑嘻嘻的，“我只顾干活，剩下的就交给管教公司那群老王八处理。”Peter感觉自己浑身都抖了一下。“你杀人？”Wade似乎感觉到了Peter的不安：“是的，不过我只杀坏人，之前SmallWood里的狱警？他们可是吃人肠子的坏家伙！”Peter低垂下眼，不知道说什么好。

【我们告诉过你。你是危险人物】  
｛你不适合跟这么美丽而纯洁的天使在一起，你会连累他。｝  
【甚至毁了他。】

Wade使劲甩头，盒子们太吵了，可他再次看上Peter闪着光的眼睛，又觉得盒子们说的话其实一点不错。

“嗯……”

“吃完饭你就穿衣服回去吧，我想也就是这样了。”Wade搓搓手，拽过前一晚扔在地上的制服套上。“什么？”Peter茫然里带点愤怒地看着他，“什么叫‘也就是这样’？”“嗯……”Wade不知道怎么回答，“我今天还有任务！”他几乎落荒而逃，关门的声音让Peter麻木在原地，一步也动弹不得。

14  
“他恨死我了吧。”浑浑噩噩的瞎逛了一天，晚上八点，Wade还在路边踢小石子，这条路是回安全屋的路——Wade在全纽约都有安全屋，不过他现在回的是皇后区的那个，二十小时前他与 Peter刚刚做过爱的那个。心底里他总希望Peter还在“家”里等他。

惊喜。Wade 操蛋的生命中最缺少的东西。

他的男孩没有离开，但也没有一丝不挂地躺在卧室的床上等他，他的男孩抱着两个巨大的牛皮纸袋，瑟缩在门边发抖，听见脚步声警觉的睁开了眼睛。

“Wade？？！！”Peter站起来。“Bae……babyboy…”“我很生气。”“我知道。”“我非常生气。”“对不起……我……”“闭嘴Wade Wilson，现在是我的时间。”

“我有一个提议，鉴于伟大的雇佣兵先生总是改变他的主意，”Peter扶了一下眼镜，“我买了一打十二瓶润滑剂，草莓味的，因为我喜欢草莓味，希望你也喜欢，还有优惠装三百四十个套子，我有的时候可能不喜欢内射，所以你得用，还有，对了，我最骄傲的，半打墨西哥辣椒酱，给你，我一点不碰。”

“啥……”“我告诉你了闭嘴。我的提议是，既然你和你的盒子们总是达成不了共识，不如我跟你约定一下：除非，除非我们俩做爱，直到这些润滑剂用完，或者，那些套子用完，再或者你把这一堆辣椒酱吃完，我们才能提诸如‘分开’这类字眼，你觉得怎么样？”

Wade一句话也说不出来，盒子们也噤了声，现在他的面前有一位天使跳着脚要跟自己做一个“大量的”约定。他们还能怎么办呢？Wade只想抱住他吻到这小家伙机灵的小嘴再也说不出一句话来，而他这么做了。“所以，”Peter意犹未尽地舔着嘴唇，“这算是‘好的’吗？”“好的，当然好的，蜜糖。”

一年后。

“哦操……那里……啊……”Peter趴在床上，右手死死揽住压在身上的Wade的脖子，“就是那……呜……”“宝贝如果你想玩窒息式性爱我们可以下次好吗？”Wade嬉皮笑脸地，胯下却是不断撞击着那个紧翘的屁股。“别他妈废话……哈啊……继续……顶那里……”Wade当然对Peter的敏感点知道得清清楚楚，也没心思再吊着他，快速挺动几十下之后尽数射在了里头。

“渴了吗？我去接水。”Peter被高潮搞的浑身无力，趴在天鹅绒的褥子上喘着粗气——Wade那么多安全屋他还是最喜欢这个有软软的床垫的。

“Wade？”听见爱人喊自己，Wade连跑带颠的跑回卧室，看见Peter正盯着衣柜隔板里的润滑剂和套子发呆。“这些是我上次买的吗？”“是……是啊，怎么了宝贝？”Wade心虚答道。“这么长时间我们只用掉了两瓶？”“Well，你知道你平常流水很多……”“那不是原因，”Peter掐了一把Wade的大腿根，“何况我们中间还换过一次肉桂味的。还有，为什么厨房辣椒酱只少了三瓶？”“我……没怎么吃。”“屁话，我亲眼看见你有一次吃印度菜倒了半瓶下去。”“好吧……我承认，我偶尔会补货。”

Peter坐起来，拿过盒子，里面的安全套还剩一大半。“这个你也补过？”“没…”对上Peter质问的眼神，Wade瞬间萎蔫下来，“好吧我后来又买过二十几个。”“啥？”“好吧……五十多个。”“………”Peter抿嘴，“那润滑剂呢？那个你后来买过吗？”Wade自知再撒谎也没用了，于是老老实实的交代：“我后来又买过四五瓶。”“就这些？”“好吧七瓶。”

Peter一句话也不想说，毕竟气也没用，他屁股里还满是Wade的子孙后代呢。“好啦……”Wade拥抱住Peter，“有什么关系呢？我只是不想让你有机会跟我说那个词。”“分开？”“别说它！”Wadr抱得又紧了些。“放松Wade，”Petet咯咯的笑起来，他正视Wade的眼睛，“我整个人都是你的，哪来的’分开‘？”Peter慵懒的把手举到Wade面前，Wade笑着在无名指的地方吻了一下，银白色的金属光泽怪闪的。

值得一提的是，Wade Wilson在定下那个荒唐的约定后两个月就用那枚戒指把Peter Parker牢牢地套住了。

声音们再也没有出现过，Peter不再需要他们了。不过盒子们还是没事就跑出来，他们现在不说那些负面的话了，他们用来提醒Wade，他有多么的爱Peter Parker，以及，Peter Paker有多么爱他。

 

一个彩egg：

“我接了个任务，需要出差。”Wade擦拭着武士刀，似漫不经心的说一句。“几天？干什么？去哪？和谁？”“呃……得一阵子；调查任务，在郊区的一个监狱，你知道的，好多把人搞进去的家伙总是想知道他们在里面过的是不是真有那么惨……之类的。”

“调查？”Peter挨着Wade坐下，“你还接这么没意思的活。”“我本来不想……”Wade放下武士刀，抱着Peter让他跨坐在自己腿上，“不过我碰巧得知那个管教公司需要在那所监狱安排一个心理咨询师。”

Peter笑着亲一口Wade：“你想说什么？”“想在真正的监狱再来一次愉快的‘fall in love’吗，医生？”Wade回吻。“当然了，犯人。”

 

Fin.


End file.
